It's You!
by H Harmon
Summary: Hermione plucks-up her Gryffindor courage and tells Harry and Ron the way that she feels. OOC, AU, HHR Some Ron bashing.


**It is You!**

**By H. Harmon**

"Ron, can I have a word with you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing Hermy."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! MY NAME is H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E Hermione! Remember it!"

"Sorry, don't get your kickers in a bunch. What did you want to talk about?"

"Ronald, I couldn't help but notice that your present was more personal than usual, and I wanted to clarify a few things that might have been mis construed."

"Yah, did you like it? Ginny said that you would."

"That's beside the point, Ron, I'm afraid that you might be trying to show that you fancy me with a present like this. I don't want to give you the wrong impression so I felt it best to come right out and explain to you the way that I feel."

With a smile forming on his face and a bit of pride in his voice Ron replied, "Okay, what do you want to say?"

"Well Ron, you are one of my best friends and I wouldn't want to hurt you for the world but there is no way that we can be anything more than friends."

Ron's smile vanished and a look of bewilderment flashed across his face.

"We are two totally different people Ron. And you have spent the past four and a half years insulting, belittling, and ridiculing me. Actually, the reason that we became friends was because Harry had dragged you to find me after you had hurt my feelings so bad that I spent the afternoon in the girls lavatory crying. You don't actually like me Ron, you just think of me as a safe first girlfriend. Someone to help you with your homework and since we already know each other and you can talk to me, even though we never talk, and I don't want a relationship like that Ron. I don't think that you are a bad person; in fact if you were not a good person we wouldn't be friends. It's just that you and I have only two things in common: first, magic and this school. Second, Harry is our friend. I don't think that I could be romantic with someone who thinks that all of my interests are subject to ridicule and whose only interest is Quidditch. I hope that we can still be friends, but just friends."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mione, what is up between you and Ron?"

"Oh that, Ron thought that he fancied me and I explained that he was wrong, and besides, I told him that I could never be romantically involved with someone who thinks that I am mental for liking the things that I do. He has spent the last four and a half years insulting, belittling, and ridiculing me. he regularly makes me cry and I can't ignore or forget that. Besides, there is someone else that I fancy, and have for years now."

"You know that Ron doesn't mean anything when he does that?"

"I wish that were the case Harry, I really do, but Ron does mean it when he belittles, and ridicules me. He thinks that I waste my time reading and studying. I can't be with someone like that, and I explained it to him."

"Well who is this other bloke that you fancy? Do I know him? Is he good enough for you? I'll kill him if he ever hurts you, you know."

"Yes Harry you know him very well, and he is perfect for me. I don't think that you'll have to worry about him hurting me because he seems to spend half of his time protecting me."

"If he spends so much time protecting you, how come I don't know about it?"

"I haven't brought this up sooner because I was afraid of hurting our friendship. I would die if you no longer wanted to be my friend."

"You don't have to worry about that Mione. Nothing could ever come between us. I have long ago realized that I need you more than anyone else in my life."

"Do you really mean that Harry?"

"Yes Mione, I don't know what I'd do without you. Now who is this bloke?"

"Well Harry, it is you. Don't worry Harry, I understand that I'm an unattractive, bossy little know-it-all, so I don't expect someone like you to want me for their girlfriend, and I'm okay with that, but now that you know that you're the one that I love I need you to promise that you won't stop being my friend, I couldn't stand it if that happened."

"Me, you love me?"

"Now you're sounding like Ron, Yes Harry, it is you. I'm sorry Harry, I tried to keep it from happening but I just couldn't. I know that you deserve someone much prettier and outgoing than I am, and I am sure that you will find her, and I guess that I'll have to live with that."

"No Mione, I didn't think that! I meant how, or why would someone as smart, caring, loyal and as pretty as you want to be with me. I've woken up in the middle of the night sometimes worried that you'll realize what a freak I am and won't want to be my friend anymore. I just wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened! But Mione, I don't know anything about love! I don't even know what love is. Maybe you should find someone that will know how to love you back."

"D… d do you really dream about me Harry?"

Harry's face began to turn deep scarlet. When he didn't answer, Hermione looked at him for a minute while he found something very interesting to look at on his shoes. Then she enveloped him in a rib crushing hug. "That is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard anyone say to me."

After being startled a second, Harry hugged her back just as hard. After a minute of holding each other in their arms Hermione pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, those pools of emerald that made her forget everything else but him, and before she knew what was happening she had tilted her head and slowly moved toward him until their lips met into a wonderful loving kiss.

Harry, startled again, finally began to kiss her back. As the kiss deepened Harry realized that this just felt right. He and Hermione kissing did not seem awkward or wrong in any way. He realized that he quite liked it, but realized that he needed practice, a whole lot of practice, and he planned to do just that with Hermione. Then he felt Hermione's tongue pressing against his lips and instinctively he parted his lips and met her tongue with his.

"**So this is what you do behind my back! You steal my girlfriend, you bloody backstabber**. It isn't enough you take everything else from me, now you have to steal my bloody girl!" Ron marched over to Harry and swung his fist at him.

Harry, with the honed reflexes of the seeker that he is, dodged the punch easily, and then caught the second one in his hand before saying, "I'm not going to let you hit either of us Ron. I know that you usually act before you think and because of our friendship I'll let you walk away and we can discuss it later. Take care to not say something that you'll regret because it won't be forgotten, and maybe not even forgiven like last year."

Ron stood there getting more and more red, more so than Harry thought possible. All of the sudden he swung a left cross which Harry blocked with his arm and shoulder. The momentum from the blow knocked Harry down and as Ron moved and raised his leg to kick Harry in the ribs Harry grabbed his foot and twisted it. Two things happened when he did that, something in leg snapped and Ron fell to the floor. In what appeared to be one motion, Harry was up and straddling Ron's chest. Harry then landed a right and a left cross to Ron's jaw. Ron was out.

Harry was furious, he was madder than he ever remembered being before. Just as Harry was about to hit Ron a third and fourth time Hermione gently put her hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Stop Harry! This isn't the way to resolve disagreements." And just like magic Harry was instantly calming down getting his temper under control.

Once Harry calmed down enough, while still on Ron's chest, Hermione pulled out her wand, "enervate," and Ron started to come around.

Harry began, "Let me see if I have this right? I have taken everything that was yours. Now could that have been when Voldemort killed my parents? No that can't be what I have taken from you. Maybe it's when he tried to kill me as a baby, or maybe it's growing up in a house with people who hate me, or maybe it was being abused for who I am and who my parents were, or maybe it's being bullied all of my life, or maybe it's not being allowed to have friends and having those who want to be beaten up by my cousin, no. Well then it must be when I found out that Voldemort's spirit is still trying to kill me, or when I almost died trying to save your sister, or when dementors tried to kiss me for saving my Godfather, or being secretly entered into a tournament where I was almost killed by a dragon, merpeople, drowning, or dueling Voldemort, or was it when I had to watch I friend die because he wasn't needed. Come on Ron, just what have I stolen from you? You with your two parents and five brothers and a sister, who love and care for you, you who never missed a meal and you who have known that you were a wizard, and not a freak, your whole life. Just tell me Ron what have I stolen from you!"

As harry was getting off of Ron's chest Ron started, "I wasn't talking about that. It's just that you have money, fame, and now my girl, and your probably shagging her by now!"

Just as Ron finished saying now, Hermione slapped him leaving a rather large hand print across his face.

Harry reached down and grabbed his robes and pulled him a couple of inches off of the floor. "I didn't realize how stupid you were before now. If I hear of you saying one more thing about Hermione they'll be feeding you through a straw! And by the way if you want the money all you have to do is just have the rest of your family killed and then you can see if the money is worth it! You're pathetic Ron; you have everything that matters in life and instead of appreciating it you want things. Well I hope you get your wish."

Harry released him and went to comfort a crying Hermione. Harry put his arms around Hermione and she laid her head on his chest and sobbed while she whispered, "I thought he was our friend! How could he say those things?"

"You know Ron; you know his mouth doesn't seem to be connected to his brain, if he has one."

"Thank you Harry, but he couldn't have really been our friend and feel those things. It's like fourth year all over again. And I don't think that I'll be able to forgive him like you did. You know something?"

"No what?"

"If Ron hadn't been your friend, I don't think that we would have ever been friends. I think that I put up with him and him with me, just for you Harry."

"You don't have to do that any longer. I don't want to believe it, but I think that he just became my friend because of my name. I thought that he was my best male mate, knowing of course you are my best friend."

"You might be right Harry, but I hope not! I know how much that would hurt you and I can't stand to see you hurt, not again, not after what he did last year. Is there anything that I can do for you Harry?"

"You can come over here and kiss me again. I quite liked that you know."

"Well it's a tough job but someone has to do it."

"That's my Mione, always willing to take one for the team, no matter how despicable the task."

"I thought you wanted to snog? You can't do that when you're busy talking, so shut up and pucker mister romance."

After the need for air almost overtook them they finally broke apart and Hermione, looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes, said, "Do you really think of me as yours Harry? I think I like that. I used to think it belittled women, but I see it different now. You are mine now Harry Potter. No other girls!"

"That's something that you don't have to worry about Mione, there's only one girl that I dream about and that is you, and no one else could compare to you anyway."

"Harry, in case you haven't noticed, every girl, and some full grown women, are trying to snag you! You could have any girl you wanted for a girlfriend!"

"Well then, you better treat me right then."

"Oh, I'll treat you right, right across the head I'll treat you if I see you messing with any other girls."

"Then I guess that it's a good thing that the girl that I want is you then isn't it?" Harry turned as he took Hermione by the hand "It's lunch time, let's go eat."

End

A/N I hope that you liked my little tale. I feel that there is no way that would end up with a fan girl like Ginny, even if she is Ron's sister, and a girl as smart as Hermione would never even consider a dunce like Ron, and in my mind they didn't. Please review and let me know how you feel.


End file.
